Or So I thought
by AliciaBellaMarie
Summary: One normal girl, with what used to be a normal life. Will soon find out just how much life can change in the blink of an eye. Mythical creatures were just mythical....or so she thought
1. Introduction

_**Discaimer: I don't own twilight, or anything from it. **_

I awoke to some thing so annoying, it made want to go through the effort of going back in time and making sure it was never created. My bother should be glad it wasn't him, because if it was him I WOULD make sure he didn't exist! He would be as lucky as the alarm clock.

I smacked the machine till it shut off, and went forth with my morning routine. My feet would go in the slippers that were always in the same spot each morning. Then I'd go grab my robe off the door, and make my way toward the bathroom. I let out a surprised yelp when my feet touched the cold wooden floorboard. I looked around my room frantically, and a bit confused. Then everything came back to me……Today is the day I move.

**(AU: This is just the first chapter. The other ones will be better.)**


	2. My life, My background

_**(DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has come from twilight.....*tear*)**_

A few months ago my parents had a fight that went a bit too far, so my so called dad took my twin brother and left. It really didn't matter to me I never really thought of him as my dad anyway. I was glad that he was gone. My mom deserved better. Why did my brother go to? Well we had a falling out too, but I miss him more than anything. This had been the longest we had been away from each other. Even though I was full willing to admit I was wrong just to get him to talk to me. He took none of it.

Even with that me and my mom were still very close. I told her everything, and was never afraid to tell her any of it either. In return she gave me every detail, she never held anything back either. Me and her sort of acted more like sisters then mother and daughter. Even now when she is single and back in the "dating life;" she still tells me what's going on in that brain of hers. If any other girl had their mother tell them about their sex lives they would probably barf. I mean hey, that's how I was born right, and I've been through enough lessons on sex education in health class that I don't really care. I still thought guys were gross, now worse than ever. That made my mother MORE than happy. She's still my mother; she just wasn't strict and uptight. Just the way a mom is supposed to be.

She didn't even wait a week after the separation. She had met this guy at work (she works as nurse for our local hospital). I think that was when she started to see she didn't really love Sean (my dad). His name was Jayed, and I swear on all of this good green earth that he is the nicest guys I have ever met. Come one, the man is filthy rich and he donates thousands of dollars to the hospital every month. I didn't know exactly how rich he was, but personally I cared none. He waited a few weeks before he came to the house. I have no clue why he would be afraid to show his face sooner. Maybe mom did not know as much about what I was thinking about the divorce as she let up. I later found out that she was a bit of ashamed of it. Got to give it up for weird and unnatural feelings right? Maybe Not.

Anyway since the divorce finally came through legally we were getting kicked out of the house. The same house I had been living in my entire life. All because Sean wanted to be spiteful to my mom, and didn't' really care about anything else. Not even his own daughter. You know the one he raised and wasted all those years for. That was the problem me and my brother had. My brother adored him, and I wanted nothing to do with him. Out of my life was a good place for people like that to stay.

Thankfully Jayed easily took the place as a proper father, and since his feeling were mutual. He bought a brand new house for all of us to stay in. He wouldn't tell her that he just bought it though. She hated to get spoiled. So did I, but he would always slip me a few dollars and I would go to the music store and buy some CD's or something else that caught my eye. If I didn't have enough for something I wanted; he would give me some more money then send me back.

**(AU: This is my first story so im hoping this will get better and better. I have so many Ideas that i hope you guys will like, *hint hint* it might involve some of our favorite werewolves.)**


	3. How do you FIND love?

**( I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN TWILIGHT!!!!... I do how so own the characters i made. Which I'm very proud of thank you!!) **

* * *

*One month later*

Woo! Jayed's house was amazing. It's a bit more than I'm used to, but I'm dealing with it. School starts today, and I'm sitting here at the kitchen table staring at the patterns in the wall paper. It seems that no matter how rich you get. Wallpaper will always look just plain old bad.

"Ashlynn Marie! Finish your breakfast. Your going to be late for your first day of school this year!" Oh crap! At least I was already dressed and clean. I stuffed the rest of my eggs in my mouth and grabbed my bag while heading out the door. I have this slight feeling I'm forgetting something……KEYS! "DON'T FORGET YOUR KEYS!!" Laughing I stepped back in and grabbed the keys.

* * *

It was kind of hard to miss the sign that I've looked at for the past three years. At least I didn't have to switch schools. My friend Annalyse **(AN: pronounced:"Anna – lease", don't ask me why I picked that name. It just sounded cool) ** was waiting for me beside her car. There was a wicked smile on her face. I began to panic. That smiled was usually reserved for bad things to happen that she thought was "cool". Stepping out of my car I had the life scared out of me by my friend Marcus as he tried to hug me. "What are you doing? Trying to give me a heart attack?!" He laughed, "Was I close the?" I smacked him in the shoulder and we all made our way to the attendance office to get our schedules.

"Please tell me that we have some classes together guys. Last year was horrible sitting through all that torture without you!" I wasn't lying. That whole school year was torture without them; granted that it was probably helping my grade without all that talking distracting me. We switched papers. YES! Somebody out there did love me! I had most of my classes with at least one of them. The only few I didn't have with them were first, third, and sixth period.

The bell had rung queuing us to head off to our first class. I grabbed my books at the bookstore thanking Mrs. Pettigreen, went to my locker as quickly as I could then walked into my first class. Oh joy, my days would start with advanced physics. I got the syllabus from the teacher and sat down. The major gossipers of our school sat in from of me. That made things even better...NOT!

"Did you meet the new kids….No….OMG, you haven't! You have to see them. All of the girls are really pretty, but the things that are really are worth looking at are the boys. They're all so yummy. I hope one of them is single." I snorted loudly, which earned me a glare from the open-mouthed twins. In which only made me snicker more.

All of the girls in the room suddenly gasped. Looking up I saw the most amazing thing I had ever seen in my life. It was love at first sight for me. Although I was sure that I wasn't going to let anyone else know that. The only open seat left was the one next to me.

Oh how cliché. It reminded me of how other loves stories started like this. If I knew that it would actually happen. Oh man, would I have signed up for advanced physics sooner! I then thanked whoever that had gave me such luck for giving me this class.

He was a brown eyed beauty, with skin the color of caramel. All I wanted to do was just touch him. He glanced around the room a couple of times when the teacher gave him the paper and told him to sit down in the only empty seat. I ducked my head, and stared at the notebook paper that I had already started scribbling on. My hair was my sanctuary. Who knew it could be so helpful. I've never blushed before, but I could feel my cheeks burning. Who was this guy? How dare he make me feel like this against my own will? I was starting to get mad. This wasn't fair. With the type of luck I had. He would already have a girlfriend who he was madly in love with. This then made me jealous. Ugh! What is going on? One look and my life was turning upside down. This was insane. This was unfair.

* * *

** AN: So i know it's still pretty bad. I'm going to have a lot of free time on my hands in a little while though. So yes. It's still a work in progress!**


	4. Bring in the sappy love sories

_**You know the uaual. I disclaim anything that isn't mine. A.k.a. Evan, his brother, and his brothers' girlfriend. You'll find out later. *wink* *wink* Unless it's that obvious and you already got it. But I will make you guess. Buahahahahhahaha. **_

* * *

I could feel him look at me. You know, the perfectly normal feeling you get when you know someone is staring a hole into your head. The wheels in my head started to click then I realized something. It was something that got my hopes up just a little. Not much. Just a little, because then I realized all the things wrong with my hopes.

Why would a guy of that stature ever like me? Yeah, yeah. Every girl in the face of this universe has thought that, and every girl has their points. Hell, even the most macho gay guys think that. Granted guys think that about girls too. It's just not the same.

I was broken out of my reverie when I heard a voice trying to get my attention. I then felt stupid because I realized it was him. The god that was sitting right beside me, and then I glanced at him. He had the smile that made your heart stop. His mouth opened and even his voice was amazing. It had just the right tones to it. "Hey, my name is Evan. What's yours?" Then the most adorable blush rose to his cheeks, and I couldn't keep myself from asking why. "Uhm…My name? Uhhhh, it's ummm. Ashlynn, umm why did ummm you blush? "I snapped my mouth shut, and looked down. I didn't think it was possible to blush this bad, but my cheeks were burning.

"Well. Little lady. I could ask you the same thing," he said while flashing a grin. "But I will be generous, and honest. You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. Granted I haven't been alive that long. The statement is still true." I stopped breathing. I didn't like love at first site stories. They were always this cliché and bad. Boy meets girl, girl meets boy, and they both fall madly in love with each other at first sight. A happily ever after then ensues. All those stories made love look too easy. Trust me. They fooled me into believing it before. …..Let me tell you, that led to disaster. It's like an oven. Once you get yourself burnt. You then never touch it again.

"Are you joking?" He looked flabbergasted. I think he thought it was that easy. "First off, I'm not that easy. I don't know where you're getting at there. I don't like getting lied to. I've been plain and average all my life. I have been told so by many different people. I could say that exact same statement about you, and have THAT actually be true. See all those cheesy TV. shows do have one thing correct when it comes to high school. It's always the breathtaking ones that catch you off guard then break your heart because they only want one thing from you. Did I mention I wasn't that easy? Yes, I did. "

I couldn't just shut myself up? Could I? I had to have that horrible curse of talking when I am nervous.

I didn't notice that my voice had gotten louder, and that the whole class, even the teacher was staring at me. I tried to be one with the chair sliding as far down as possible. Maybe I would just melt in the floor and that would be it.

He whispered his reply to me then. "For one. I can't give you a proper explanation. I'm very sorry for that. It's one of those things that you don't care about until it smacks you right in the face, and all you can do is sit there and be angry about it. At the very least I CAN tell you. Is that if I ever do have the chance. You would eventually figure out where I'm getting at. Secondly, I'm sorry that unlike my brothers I couldn't be more secretive about my feelings. That's just the person I am. Thirdly, you are gorgeous. Whoever told you otherwise is stupid beyond belief because I stand by my statement!" His eyes furrowed, and his lips pulled together. He looked mad. He was right. He practically wore his emotions.

I don't know what just happened here. All I do know is that it sounds like a bad romance novel. (**_AN: It kind of is for the time being. Only because I don't know how to start stories really well_**.) I sighed. Little did he know? I was actually happy about it. This whole situation confused me, and kind of made me remember when I was in high school, and dreaming for a moment like this. I laughed, and it made him look at me kind of funny.

"Okay, I'll give you a chance. Just no more of this cliché hopeless romance stuff. It's kind of weirding me out." He mouthed a 'thank you'. Then the bell rang. We both walked out into the hall together "What period do you have next? " I paused and looked at my schedule.

"Um, let's see. Do you have honors English next by any chance?" I mentally crossed my fingers, and hoped that I could stare at this gorgeous guy for another 45 minutes. He frowned. Not good, not good, not good. "Sadly no, but you do have that class with my brother and his girlfriend."

My smile faded. At least it wasn't all bad. I could figure out who his brother was, and maybe get some information out of him. I wanted to know more about Evan. I had a strong feeling that he was going to be in my life a while. At least I knew he liked me. That made me smile again.

"That isn't all bad, what do you have third period?" His frown grew even deeper as he said, "this wretched thing they call study hall." We both laughed then. To my surprise, I did have study hall with him. Obviously making me smile wider which he then realized he had it with me too.

"Joy, we can suffer together!" He took my hand in his and kissed it. I gasped then he said, "Any time I have with you my dear, isn't torture. Actually, I would view it as the opposite of torture." That sent my 'awe' meter to the max, and I blushed yet again.

What is with this boy? Whatever it was I liked it. At no point did I want this to end. Even if this was just a big ole bad romance novel. As long as it had him and me I wouldn't mind. Not at all.

* * *

_**Your reviews would be very welcome, because i honestly don't know if it this is at all any good. Naturally i would think this is aweful, because I made it.**_


End file.
